Judul tidak penting
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Cerita Shunsuke yang mendapat pengalaman setelah pindah anime selama 3 bulan.
**My first Charlotte fanfiction**

 **Pair : Shunsuke x Yuu**

 **Warning : FF hvmv, agak kekampretan**

 **I don't own Charlotte, I just borrow the characters**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

"Aku Otosaka Shunsuke, sebut saja Mawar :'v Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku, setelah Charlotte tamat dan aku tidak diikutsertakan dalam OVA. Kesel kesel! Aku kan tamfan, kenapa scene tamfanku gk ditampilkan di OVA?! Tiba-tiba, HP yang tersimpan di saku bajuku bersuara, ada seseorang yang menelpon.  
"Halo, dengan siapa ini?"  
"Aku Nao, aku ingin mengajakmu rekreasi"  
"Dengan Yuu dan Ayumi?"  
"Tidak, kau saja"  
"Kenapa aku? Nanti Yuu cemburu"  
"Hei, siapa yang ingin mengajakmu pacaran? Aku ada rencana rahasia"  
"Terserah kau, Nao-chan. Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"  
"Ayo kita pindah anime!"  
"Hah? Memangnya bisa?"  
"Bisa lah, aku sudah memesan 2 tiket"  
"Ah, Nao-chan benar-benar peduli padaku, terima kasih", jelas saja aku senang karena dipesankan tiket  
"Emm, aku tidak berbuat banyak kok. Aku hanya ingin membantu mengisi kekosongan otakmu karena kau tidak diikutkan di OVA", ujar Nao dengan nada mengejek "Besok aku menjemputmu!", lanjutnya

Nao mengakhiri pembicaraan kami. Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan? Sepertinya seru, aku jadi tak sabar. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang agar jam cepat berlalu :v  
Besok siang harinya, ada seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku.  
"Mas Shun, ini Nao. Buka pintunya, ayo berangkat sekarang", katanya sambil mengetuk pintu. Aku mengambil tongkatku dan berjalan membukakan  
"Ok, vroh"  
"Eh, memangnya kalian mau ke mana? Aku tidak diajak?", tiba-tiba Yuu menyahut  
"Ayu juga tidak diajak? Mas Shun pelit", Ayumi juga menyahut  
"Untuk apa mengajak kalian?", aku menjulurkan lidahku  
"KAMPRET!", mereka berdua meneriakiku  
"Tenang lah kalian berdua, lagipula aku memang hanya ingin mengajak Shunsuke. Kami akan pergi selama 3 bulan", ujar Nao.  
"Aku pergi dulu, adik-adik", aku berpamitan kepada Yuu dan Ayumi. Lalu Nao menuntunku naik sepeda motor

~Time skip 3 months later

"Aku pulang!", aku memberi salam panas dingin (baca : hangat) kepada yang di rumah  
"Yeiiyyy! Mas Shun pulang!", Yuu dan Ayumi kelihatan merindukanku  
"Ternyata Ayumi masih trepes, Yuu mah ganteng-ganteng aja"  
"Eh, Mas, apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana kau tahu aku trepes?", Ayumi heran karena aku berbicara seperti itu.  
"Aku sudah bisa melihat kalian, lho", ujarku  
"Eh, matamu hampir sama seperti yang biasanya, dan kenapa kau menutup mata kananmu dengan penutup bajak laut?", tanya Yuu.  
"Ini aku dapatkan saat rekreasi. Ini namanya byakugan. Kalau ini ...", aku membuka penutup mataku "ini sharingan".  
"Hah? Matamu menyeramkan! Apa-apaan itu saringan?" Yuu mengucapkan sa-ri-ngan, menggandeng bacaan ng  
"Hey, jangan menggandeng mengucapkan n dan g dalam sharingan. Ini sha-rin-gan. Ini matanya clan Uchiha. Kalau byakugan ini matanya clan Hyuuga"  
"Sebenarnya kau rekreasi di mana sih?"  
"Aku rekreasi pindah anime! Hahaha"  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak kau pamerkan saja mata saringanmu itu? Biar 'keren'"  
"Mata sharingan tidak boleh dipakai terlalu lama, nanti bisa berdarah. Mata sharingan yang dicongkel lalu dipasang ke orang lain tidak bisa dinonaktifkan, kalau byakugan bisa"  
"Ternyata, kau ini fan berat narto"  
"Omong-omong, Yuu-chan ..."  
"Aku laki-laki! Jangan panggil aku Yuu-chan!", belum selesai aku berbicara, dia sudah memotong kalimatku  
"Di anime sebelah, ada laki-laki yang dipanggil Yuu-chan, dia nerima kok, padahal penampilannya gk girly"  
"Itu kan dia, beda dg aku. Omong-omong, apa tema anime itu?"  
"Vampire, sini aku praktekkan gaya vampir"  
Aku mendekati Yuu, mendekap tubuhnya, bergaya hendak menghisap darah dari leher Yuu, tapi aku malah mencium lehernya dan menghisap kulitnya, aku ingin mengetes apakah dia mencintaiku  
"AHHH! MAS! JANGAN GINI! INI MAH VAMPIR HUMU! AHHHH", walaupun agak risih, tetapi sebenarnya Yuu menikmati :v  
"Tapi di anime itu, ada vampire yang dulunya manusia, dia humu", aku terus-terusan menggoda Yuu. Aku mulai menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku, lalu aku melakukan ciuman hot. Padahal aku hendak memasukkan lidahku, tapi mulut Yuu tertutup rapat. Yuu memaksa melepaskannya, akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumanku karena kehabisan nafas.  
"Yuu, aku mencintaimu", lalu aku mencium pipi Yuu yang tamfan  
"Mas, ente mavok apa sih? Kita kan laki-laki!", Yuu seperti tidak ingin menerima kasih sayangku  
"Cinta itu buta, tidak memandang harta, tahta, bahkan gender", aku mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara  
"Tapi kita kan saudara kandung, jangan incest!", protesnya  
"Eitts, aku juga mengunjungi anime ecchi, incest pula. Tapi endingnya mengharukan, judulnya Koneksi Langit", aku terus menggoda Yuu  
"Itu incest straight kan? Sana cium Ayumi saja!", Yuu meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan  
"Ayumi terlalu muda bagiku, aku bukan pedologi", jawabku  
"Itu pedofil bukan pedologi!"

Mas Shun, Mas Yuu, diam di sana!", kata Ayumi sambil membawa kamera. Yuu langsung lari.  
"Ah, kenapa Mas Yuu menghindar sih?", muka Ayumi terlihat kecewa  
"Kau ingin mempotret pose romantis aku dengan Mas Shun kan? Aku tidak mau! Mas Shun lagi mavok r*d bull!", Yuu kelihatan merinding gara-gara hendak dipotret  
"Aku tidak mavok, Yuu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu", aku memiringkan wajahku, hendak menciumnya. Mata Ayumi berkaca-kaca, ia senang dengan fanservice dari kakanya  
"Tidaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!", belum sempat aku menciumnya, Yuu lari dan masuk kamar lalu membanting pintu kamar itu.  
"Sebenarnya aku kurang apa?", tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Tetapi, aku senang telah diajak rekreasi seperti ini, aku mendapatkan mata. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kursi di depan komputer, lalu aku membuka browser untuk menonton anime humu. Aku hanya mengunjungi 1 anime yaoi sewaktu rekreasi, jadi aku ingin melihat yang lain. Ku download 5 judul anime, aku ingin menonton lebih untuk referensiku bagaimana cara membuat Yuu menikmati :v

2 jam kemudian ...

"Ahhhh, kimochi ... ii", suara karakter anime itu terdengar jelas, lalu Yuu memergokiku. Dengan cepat aku menutup layar komputer dengan kain.  
"Hayo! Mas Shun nonton vokep!"  
"Apaan sih, jangan urusi aku!", bentakku padanya  
"Bukan begitu, kenapa kau tidak bagi-bagi ... hhhhhhhnnnnn", muka Yuu terlihat memerah, sangat menggemaskan melihatnya seperti itu  
"Jadi begitu, tetapi aku mulain mengantuk, kau tonton saja. Aku tidur dulu". Aku beranjak dari kursi dan mempersilahkan Yuu, sebelum aku pergi ke kamar tidur, tetapi sebelumnya aku mencium Yuu lagi untuk menutrisi diri sendiri. Apa efek yang ditimbulkan kalau Yuu menonton koleksiku, aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku ingin tidur dulu. Aku berbaring di kasur, lalu aku melepas pakaian atasku. Aku memejamkan mataku, aku memutar lagu kesukaanku, judulnya Junjou U-19, lagunya 'varokah', kalau mau tahu cari aja di google :'v

Akhirnya aku tertidur

Aku tertidur selama 4 jam, saat aku bangun, aku kaget karena aku menemukan Yuu duduk fap-fap di atas kasurku. Yuu terlalu serius dengan otongnya, sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa aku telah berjalan dan jongkok di depannya  
"Yuu, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyaku dengan datar  
"Mas?! Sejak kapan ...", Yuu menoleh ke arahku, tiba-tiba dia muncrat, muncratnya mengenai wajahku. Aku merasa aneh, apa dia membalas cintaku? Aku jadi malu :'v  
"Mas Shun, sebenarnya aku ...!", aku melihat muka Yuu yang malu-malu, seperti ingin mengajakku melakukan 'itu'. Aku mulai melepas bajunya, lalu celananya  
"Ingin melakukan itu?", kusambung kalimatnya. Aku melepas celanaku, dia meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri, tapi untunglah aku lebih kuat. Aku membuka penutup mataku, aku menggunakan sharingan untuk membaca gerakan.  
"Percuma, Yuu. Dengan sharingan aku bisa membaca gerakanku"  
Lalu aku mengambil posisi untuk memasukkan 'itu' ke dalam lubang Yuu :'v  
"Tenang lah, Yuu", aku berbisik  
"Ahhh ... kimochi ... ii :'v kok enak sih mas? Belajar dari mana kau?", tak disangka aku melakukan itu dengan baik sehingga Yuu langsung menikmati. Lalu aku mencapai klimaks, lalu aku memuncratkan air itu  
"Dari anime yang judulnya Pico-ku"  
"Aku belum tahu ada anime judulnya Pico-ku"  
"Dasar kudet. Padahal anime itu melegenda. Aku menetap di BnP selama 2 bulan, karena dunianya yang seru, aku serasa tidak ingin pulang. Mendesahlah lagi, Yuu", aku memintanya mendesah, aku ingin mendengarkan suara mendesah.  
Hhhh ... ahhh, ki-mo-chi ... ii"  
"Bagus, terima kasih telah menerima cintaku. Sekarang kau perempuanku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku mencintaimu"  
"Ah ... aku juga mencintaimu, Mas".  
Aku melepaskan batangku dari lubang itu, otongku ingin bernafas  
"Lho mas, kenapa berhenti? Aku lagi nikmat-nikmatnya lho. Masukkan lagi!", Yuu jadi sange  
"Sebentar, Yuu. Otongku ingin bernafas", aku beralasan seperti itu, "kalau kau ingin melanjutkan ini, kau saja yang memasukkan!"  
"Tidak mau, aku ingin dimasukkan saja" ia terlihat ngambek  
"Dasar anak manja, ya sudah karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu, aku menurutimu".  
Aku pun memasukkan lagi otongku ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Yuu. Aku dan dia tenggelam dalam kenikmatan ike ike kimochi.

~End

* * *

 **This fanfic is greget, isn't it?**


End file.
